The Infallible Misguiding of a Teacher
by ExposedDesires
Summary: A student is intent on swaying the impossible Uchiha sensei.


**The Infallible Misguidings of a Teacher - Prologue **

**---**

Young people fall so freely into love, though adults are not much better I've observed. I look to all the small immature faces, looking down at the desks they sit before, scribbling. Some have experienced more than I have, while I am five years their senior. Not to say that I've never experimented with another human being, I have, but found the experience disdainful. Not because it didn't feel good, but because it was overrated. Not so much overrated, as it couldn't be picked apart. What others described, was simply for naught. My body reacted as it should, but my mind was busy trying to discern what I was feeling, what was happening… To let myself go so freely, to not be in control like all those who enjoyed those types of things…it's impossible. It's simple, I cannot simply enjoy myself.

I do everything right and nothing wrong. I've followed every rule, step, and procedure to obtain happiness, yet here I sit, daydreaming. I'm not happy. I wonder if those other people are happy, the ones who are struggling with monetary problems, or the ones with continuous love affairs…drunkards, smokers, druggies… The rich and famous…poor and greedy…are any of them happy? It's hard to say.

Happiness is fleeting for them, I'm sure. The only true happiness, is a child's happiness. Not because it is pure, because it's not. Not because it's easy to appease them, because some children will surprise you by demanding outrageous things. Simply because, that child's happiness, however acquired, will turn into an adults happiness. Of course this isn't always true. A child's pain could invariably lead to an adult's happiness just as well.

A happy child that leads to a happy adult only means that the adult is reminiscing about when he or she was a child in a like situation. By remembering how the child is feeling what they once had themselves, fills the adult with joy because they understand exactly how they are feeling. Or, the light in the child's eye and a wide toothy grin could bring a smile and happiness to an adult just as well… A touching moment indeed, one I would never have the ultimate pleasure of experiencing, nor would I pine for such a thing. Sappy lovey-dovey goodness such as that…seems farfetched. Maybe only one in my predicament would have that sort of reaction to such cutesy cutesy-ness.

But I've strayed from the topic. Most happiness branches from selfish ambitions. That sort of happiness is not as memorable if at all as the aforementioned. Unselfish ambitions to obtain happiness are ultimately…selfish because they are looking for happiness through the means of others. Though, there is one type of memorable happiness that one can only give, yet not receive. Usually one does something for another that the other may not ever know they have done, but changes their life significantly. It's often done unconsciously or without much thought and no compensation is ever enough even if that person does realize what the other has done. Why? Because it wouldn't make that person happy, and the deed would lose it's pure intention…

Happiness… Love… I want those things just as much as anyone else, but usually with others happiness and love are taken for granted and are used for selfish reasons. Humans cannot help but be selfish in their intentions because they only see from their viewpoint. When sympathizing with others are they not thinking how they would react if they were in such a situation? They know how they would react, and that is how they treat the person before them, how they would want to be treated. Some, though, cannot sympathize at all.

But…what am I saying…none of that really matters, it's just incomplete thoughts that may or may not pertain to actual happenings, and is just my opinion or observation. Regardless, I want to feel for once what it would be like experience what others give and take freely in their day to day lives. It's a selfish longing that cannot be helped. It's damn near encoded on our DNA, for surely everyone feels it. It being the burning need to feel, to mate… is love fictitious? Is love just burning desire to mate rather than what we've made it out to be? Is lust mistaken for love? Yes. Therefore, is love fictitious?

Mm, such wondrous thoughts. You see how the mind shifts effortlessly from one subject to the next barely delving further than a millisecond before the next presents itself? That's what I do in my free time, analyze. Though, hardly ever in true depth. I've barely touched the upon the surface.

Do I have ADD? Possibly ADHD? Nah, I'm just sitting before a class hard at work taking a test they may or may not have studied for, daydreaming.

The bell rings. None of them have finished. One has the gall to rest his head on his desk in deep slumber; he doesn't move an inch even after the bell has rung and the other students are moving to turn in their papers on my desk. Some gather their things or chatter with their friends. The failures and loners are already out the door. Next are the talkative ones. Some of the studious students lurk around taking their time to put all of their belongings in their place. I know they want to say something since they usually get along with teachers, but they know better than to talk to me. They won't get very far. I'm not on friendly terms with any student.

There are one or two of the lurkers and the sleeping one remaining. I stand, my posture perfect, and slowly walk to the snoozing student. With a pen, I poke him in the head with the blunt end. He does not stir. Every once in a while he was more difficult to wake than other days…

"Nara Shikamaru, you'll be late for your next class if you do not hurry," I say in a loud authoritative drawl.

I hear his barely audible groans and one word, "Troublesome…"

I feel rather then see someone moving behind me, a girl, "Uchiha-sensei, I have a question about the te-"

"The test is over and it's time to go to your next class Haruno-san. You shouldn't keep your next teacher waiting."

"Aa…hai."

I wouldn't want to give the girl the wrong impression that she could be treated favorably, and so she skitters around about and out the door. I look down to Shikamaru who seems to know what is going on with Haruno Sakura and her hormone driven crushes on a certain people. He smiles an all knowing smirk with his lazy eyes then promptly gets up and walks out the door. There was one person left.

"Niisan?"

"Hai, Sasuke?"

AN: This story will be Itachi X someone. Please vote in a review who you think would best fit. Anyone from the Naruto series is acceptable as long as they are younger than Itachi.


End file.
